


Of Angels And Demons by Azrael

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Religious Content, Slash, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and demon. Eternal enemies from time out of mind, locked in an endless battle. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels And Demons by Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Of Angels And Demons by Azrael

  
Summary: Angel and demon. Eternal enemies from time out of mind, locked in an endless battle.   
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Spiritual/Religious  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 336 Read: 223  
Published: 13 Apr 2009 Updated: 13 Apr 2009

 

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to the geniuses known as Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

* * *

 

 

  Angel and demon. Eternal enemies from time out of mind, locked in an endless battle.   

 Mention 'angel and demon' to anyone* and you can almost see the image forming in their minds. A tall angel, with golden halo and hard blue-gray eyes, glowing with righteous wrath, spreads majestic white wings as he raises a flaming sword. The blade is met with another blade, perhaps emitting infra-black light, held by a dark, indistinct being with glowing red eyes and perhaps  horns or a curving, pointed tail. Wings black as night stretch behind him.  

 They certainly wouldn't picture a middle-aged, blue-eyed, blond man in hopelessly outdated clothing standing with a tall, dark, handsome young man in a black suit and sunglasses near a park pond, throwing bits of bread to plump ducks. They wouldn't think of expensive dinners at the Ritz, shared by the same two men, bantering about things both laughably trivial and indescribably cosmic, while making references to ancient Greece and Elizabethan England, or drunken conversations about ineffability and dolphins. They wouldn't imagine luxuriant plants, or an immaculate 1926 Bentley parked outside a second-hand bookshop full of ancient yet lovingly maintained books, or the simple pleasure a cup of well-brewed tea can bring to immortals.  

  Minds used to imagining winged beings battling can never perceive the bright gold of serpentine eyes peering over stylish black sunglasses, or the way the challenge in them is answered by the compassion in another pair of eyes, blue as the midday sky, that crinkle slightly at the corners; nor will they hear the hidden meanings beneath the light, playful banter of the two immortals. 

  Angel and demon. Eternal enemies locked in an intricate dance, spinning, coming closer, converging, and whirling away, only to begin all over again.

 ~*~  

 * - That is, mention 'angel and demon' to anyone who isn't a Good Omens fan. I think that to us, 'angel and demon' has pretty much become synonymous with 'Aziraphale and Crowley'. 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=442>


End file.
